Research into human disease has been embraced as a focal point for the University of Notre Dame (UND). Funding from external sources exceeded $100 million in the latest fiscal year; and the University has within the last 24 months committed $80 million of internal funding to new, integrated research initiatives designed to address some of the most pressing issues of our times. The rapidly expanding research enterprise has been accompanied by similar growth in animal research at the University. Notably, there has been an enormous expansion in the demand for resources for the maintenance and use of aquatic species. This has resulted in a particular need to improve and expand our capacity to house large numbers of zebrafish and African clawed frogs (Xenopus laevis). While the University has a stellar reputation in laboratory animal care, the age and capacity of certain core equipment leaves the future of this vulnerable. To address this need we request funds to meet these specific objectives: 1. Expand the capacity for housing of zebrafish, including replacement of outdated, aging systems; 2. Increase our capacity for breeding and rearing zebrafish; 3. Improve and expand housing for African clawed frogs; and 4. Strengthen our ability to monitor key environmental parameters of the zebrafish and Xenopus frog housing systems. Though we currently house approximately 170 Xenopus frogs, we need to increase capacity to approximately 800-850; and zebrafish capacity needs to increase from the current 26,250 to approximately 35,000. Further, current systems have inadequate monitoring capability, placing animals and research at risk. In addition, the University of Notre Dame IACUC has noted structural deterioration of some components of the zebrafish system. Together, these weaknesses put our expanding research programs in peril. To address the need, we propose to replace the existing equipment with systems that will expand housing capacity for both Xenopus frogs and zebrafish and increase our ability to breed and raise greater numbers of zebrafish. Further, the proposed upgrade will address animal health issues and optimize our ability to provide continuous monitoring of, and response for, environmental parameters key to a successful research enterprise.